Dr. Julius No (Joseph Wiseman)
Dr. Julius No is a nuclear scientist who used his knowledge and wealth to threaten a U.S. rocket launch. He was ultimately thwarted by James Bond. Julius No originally appeared in the Ian Fleming novel Dr. No and was portrayed by the late actor Joseph Wiseman in the 1962 film Dr. No. He was the first James Bond villain in the film series. Film biography Dr. No is a brilliant scientist with an implied Napoleon complex, a self-described "unwanted child of a German missionary and a Chinese girl of a good family". He later "became treasurer of the most powerful criminal society in China", in this case, the Tongs. He then "escaped to America with $10,000,000" of Tong gold bullion. He specialized in atomic energy, which cost him both of his hands, which were replaced with crude bionic ones that were made out of either iron or steel. No's metal hands apparently had great strength (he could crush a stone figurine into powder), but were seriously lacking in manual dexterity. He offered his skills and expertise to the Americans and Soviets, but was rejected. To get revenge, No joined the villainous organization SPECTRE and relocated to his island in Crab Key, Jamaica. In 1962, No learned that MI6 agent John Strangways was investigating the activities of his employee, local geologist R.J. Dent. This prompted Dr. No to deploy his enforcers, the Three Blind Mice, to kill Strangways and his secretary Mary Trueblood. Fellow MI6 agent James Bond 007 was subsequently to Jamaica by M to investigate their murders. Hoping to keep Bond from intruding on his business, Dr. No gave both the Three Blind Mice and Professor Dent orders to eliminate the agent. However, Bond managed to survive and kill his would-be assassins. He subsequently set out with local fisherman Quarrel to sail to Crab Key to further investigate Dr. No's activites, where they encountered shell diver Honey Ryder. Honey told Bond that she believed that Dr. No had been responsible for the death of her father when he went shell diving at Crab Key and didn't return. Bond and Honey were later captured by Dr. No's men, who killed Quarrel with the Dragon Tank. Held captive at Dr. No's lair, Bond and Honey finally met the mad doctor face to face over dinner. Dr. No revealed to Bond his plot to sabotage an upcoming U.S. rocket launch from Cape Canaveral known as Project Mercury by toppling the rocket from his secret base, thus causing international embarrassment for the United States on behalf of SPECTRE. No gets angry and when Bond asks Honey to leave the room, his guards apprehend her. No leaves the dinner table and has Bond put in a cell. Bond escaped captivity and disguised himself as a worker in a hazmat suit. No, mistook him for Chen, another worker. When Bond overloaded the reactor, alarms began to sound and Dr. No's minions began to evacuate from the island. Dr. No chose to face Bond in a last ditch effort to salvage his plans, but to no avail. In their ensuing struggle, but men fell onto a platform descending into the nuclear reactor. Bond managed to climb out and escape, but Dr. No was able to get a grip due to his metal hands and he was lowered into the radioactive coolant where he was boiled to death. Bond subsequently rescued Honey and they escaped from Crab Key just as the island base exploded. At some point in the following year, SPECTRE operatives Rosa Klebb and Kronsteen hatched on plot on the orders of Number One to kill Bond as a means of avenging the death of Dr. No. Physical Appearance In the film, Dr. No appears as a slim, middle aged Caucasian man with slightly epicanthal eyes, due to his Chinese heritage. Closely shaven and his dark hair always neatly combed back, the well groomed Doctor dressed himself in equally well-tailored, cream colored Nehru suits. After the laboratory accident that destroyed his hands, Dr. No constructed a pair of black, cybernetic prosthetics to replace them. These new hands were strong enough to crush a metal figurine with ease, but proved to be extremely clumsy when Dr. No attempted to escape the radioactive pool. The novel however, provides a completely different depiction of the character. Henchmen Dent.png|Professor R. J. Dent|link=Prof. Dent (Anthony Dawson) 3 Blind Mice.png|The Three Blind Mice|link=The Three Blind Mice Annabelle Chung Profile.png|Annabel Chung|link=Annabel Chung Miss Taro Profile.png|Miss Taro|link=Miss Taro (Zena Marshall) Jones.png|Jones|link=Jones Sister Lily (Yvonne Shima) - Profile.jpg|Sister Lily|link=Sister Lily Sister Rose (Michel Mok) - Profile.jpg|Sister Rose|link=Sister Rose Chen.png|Chen|link=Chen Video Game biography No appeared in the video game GoldenEye: Rogue Agent, despite his death in the book and film, alongside fellow Bond enemies Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Auric Goldfinger, Francisco Scaramanga, and Xenia Onatopp. He is also a multiplayer character in the video game From Russia with Love. He is playable in ''GoldenEye'' 2010's multiplayer mode. Oddly enough, the character model sports only one cybernetic hand (likely a reference to Dr. Strangelove). ''GoldenEye: Rogue Agent Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, this incarnation of No commanded an army of well-trained soldiers and numerous tanks and helicopter gunships that resemble V-22 Ospreys. No attempts to steal the OMEN Device from Auric Goldfinger, and simultaneously betrays their entire organization, making him the primary target of Agent GoldenEye, who destroyed many of No's facilities in attempts to assassinate him, and he eventually No electrocuted himself in his own reactor. Other appearances No makes a brief appearance in a 2012 Heineken beer commercial to promote the release of the twenty-fifth Bond film, ''Skyfall. Gallery Dr. No.jpg goldeneye-rogue-agent-20040927042341219.jpg|Dr. No as he appears in Goldeneye Rogue Agent. Trivia * His first name is never mentioned in the film. * Ian Fleming had wanted his friend Noel Coward to portray No, who refused the offer when it was given to him. Fleming also considered his step-cousin Christopher Lee for the role, but by the time he had suggested him to the producers they had already decided to cast Joseph Wiseman as Dr. No. Lee would later go on to star as Francisco Scaramanga, the main antagonist of The Man with the Golden Gun. Category:James Bond characters Category:Male characters Category:Film characters Category:Game characters Category:Dr. No characters Category:GoldenEye: Rogue Agent characters Category:GoldenEye 007 (2010) multiplayer characters Category:Scientists Category:Germans Category:Masterminds Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Pawns Category:Omnicidal maniacs Category:SPECTRE Agents Category:Puppeteers Category:Psychopaths Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Titular characters Category:007 Legends multiplayer characters